Mon pettit Amour
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Matthew es un joven que vive en la pobreza con su cachorro oso polar y Francis quiere ayudarlo pero el otro no cederá hasta que se vea en peligro sin su amado francés Franada y leve USxUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Ese era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de París y las personas iban venían, todo igual que siempre, incluso para un joven de 19 años de escasos recursos que bien cierto puede trabajar pero su problema era que no lograba conseguir un empleo decente en ningún lado y lo poco que conseguía terminaba en pagos de diversas deudas para mantener en pie la modesta casa que le dejaron sus padres antes de morir cinco años atrás además de que tampoco quería que su cachorro de oso polar muriera de hambre, sí, un oso polar que curiosamente jamás creció y que podía comunicarse con el muchacho canadiense rubio de ojos violetas

-hoy sí que no tuvimos suerte eh? –habló con su tono bajo de voz hacia su mascota-

-_tengo hambre_ –musitó en los brazos de su amo-

-lo sé, yo también pero ni siquiera me dan una oportunidad en donde valla

-_mira _–señaló con una de sus patas a un par de jóvenes sentados en una banca, ambos eran rubios sólo que uno tenía el cabello más largo que el otro quien tenía un mechón desafiante a la gravedad, el de cabello largo poseía una ligera barba en su mentón sin quitarle lo apuesto y vestía con más estilo teniendo ojos azules, el del extraño mechón era más sencillo con una chaqueta, camisa y jeans con tenis y a pesar que usaba lentes se veía bien al igual que poseía celestinos ojos-

-Kumajiro no podemos sólo ir y pedirles comida, en especial al francés –lo dijo a pesar de que su estómago clamaba alimento desde la mañana del día anterior y viendo la gran bolsa de lo que parecían hamburguesas que tenía el chico de los lentes no ayudaba para nada- vámonos, buscaré si en alguna tienda se necesita ayuda con un cargamento –le bajó la patita volteándose para irse-

-oye Alfred mira eso –dijo el galo a su amigo mientras le señalaba con la mirada al joven del osito polar- no es el garçon que siempre anda buscando trabajo o comida para su mascota?

-oh! en serio? –tenía la boca llena y aún así podía hablar- creo que sí es…

-debe de estar buscando aunque sea algo para el animal otra vez, dame dos de esas –tomó dos hamburguesas de la bolsa de este y se fue a buscar al muchacho que a pesar de ser invisible para casi todos el francés podía notarlo por alguna extraña razón que no fuera su sobresaliente rulo- hey! Espera mon chéri –le llamó pero no le hizo caso- el de la mascota oso –volvió a llamar haciendo que el otro se detuviera al voltearse instintivamente-

-qué sucede? –preguntó tímido-

-mi amigo glotón no debería excederse con la comida chatarra y me preguntaba si a ti y tu mascota les apeteciera comer un poco? –le dijo con una amable sonrisa poniendo nervioso al muchacho algo sonrojado-

-pe-pero eso es…tal vez…Kumajiro tiene hambre…

-y tú no? –arqueó una ceja al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del vientre del menor-

-yo…! –desvió la mirada avergonzado, el galo rió-

-no te preocupes, no te tiene que dar pena, tómalos sin compromiso -las tomó desenvolviendo una para su oso-

-siempre abuso mucho se ti Francis –murmuró apenado porque ya le había salvado más de una vez estando en apuros, inclusive le dio un celular para que lo llamara cuando ocupara ayuda-

-sí, y ahora que recuerdo aún no me dices tu nombre mon pettit

-no es necesario, yo no valgo nada –dijo como si nada por enésima vez cuando siempre le preguntaba el nombre desde hace una año-

-siempre con lo mismo –suspiró Francis pesadamente, el ojivioleta sólo sonrió por lo bajo- tampoco me dices donde es que vives, al menos deberías…-fue interrumpido-

-Francis tenemos que irnos ven ya! –llamó Alfred desde un lado de la banca esta vezjunto a otro joven un poco más bajo que él pero un poco más maduro en edad, tal vez dos años, por su actitud, era de un rubio ceniza con cabellos un poco más cortos y bellos ojos esmeralda en nívea piel, muy apuesto inclusive con sus peculiares cejas-

-frog ya apresúrate! –esta vez habló el ojiverde con un marcado acento inglés-

-voy~ -se dirigió a ellos y otra vez le habló al poseedor de extravagante mascota- tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante –el aludido solo le miró de reojo prestando atención a su mascota comiendo- pero tendré que decírtelo después, crees que puedas venir a verme en la noche en este mismo lugar?

-sí –casi no se le oyó pero se afirmó con su movimiento de cabeza-

-que bien, te llamaré si puedo, -le revolvió el cabello con ternura haciendo que este se sonrojara- hasta luego! –se fue corriendo con sus amigos-

-valla tipo, no entiende que nuestra posición es totalmente opuesta a la suya, no Kumajiro?

-_sabes que estás equivocado, no sabe que te llamas Matthew y aún nos ayuda _–razonó sabiamente el oso mientras acababa de comer-

-no me gusta abusar de las personas, y él es quien insiste –continuó caminando con el cachorro en brazos-

-_eso o es porque él te agrada más de lo que la gente lo considera normal…_ -y al parecer mucha razón tenía el animal por el tremendo sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del muchacho-

-cá-cállate! –eso fue en realidad un tono de voz que la gente considera como común, Matthew tenía voz pasiva-

/ /

En la noche, el canadiense decidió ir por inercia a donde le pidió el galo, sería de mala educación sino fuera aunque creyera que no sería nada relevante, había recibido un mensaje que estuviera ahí a las nueve de la noche, estaba oscureciendo**# **cuando pasaba por un barrio sumamente tranquilo en ese momento fue takleado por alguien notablemente más robusto que él haciendo que en la caída soltara a su fiel mascota que no recibió daño pero se preocupó por él yendo a recogerlo y siendo detenido por otro tipo igual que le miraba con lujuria y sadismo, Matthew trató de liberar su brazo pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte al detenerle los dos brazos y el otro tipo abofeteándole y empezando a quitarle la ropa ignorando los gritos del menor

-ayuda! Por favor! Secours s'il vous plaît! Non, arrêter s'il vous plaît!**#**–tal vez solo en momentos de pánico podía gritar normal-

-tais-toi !** # -**le golpeó en el vientre ya sin camisa sacándole el aire ahogando sus gritos-

Ambos empezaron a manosearle el cuerpo de manera brusca callando los gritos de auxilio del muchacho con golpes y jalones de cabello; justo cuando estaban a punto de quitarle el pantalón recibieron una fuerte patada uno en la espalda y el otro en el rostro

-ahora malditos bastardos espero que se larguen antes de que me condenen por homicidio –habló lleno de furia el dueño de esa fuerza que quitó a los agresores lejos de Matthew-

-quién te crees que eres maldito?!

-bloody hell váyanse fucking bastards! –les golpeó, esta vez el joven de acento inglés con sus puños en pleno rostro dejándoles aturdidos listos para irse corriendo y soltando insultos en francés-

-Fran…Francis…? –logró hablar el jovencito desde el suelo llorando-

-mon pettit! –se inclinó a abrazarlo de manera protectora para que este se desahogara en su pecho mientras le hacía cariños en la espalda- lamento no llegar antes, me costó un poco entender a Kumajiro, ellos no te volverán a molestarte lo prometo –trató de consolarlo fortaleciendo el agarre-

-si su única neurona no ah muerto aún significa que no van a volver al molestarte –le sonrió el ojiverde poniéndose de cuclillas frente a los dos-

-gra-gracias…-paró de llorar para tratar de levantarse, Francis le ayudó mientras el inglés les seguía tomando en brazos al animalito del canadiense- y a ti Kumajiro –agarró el animal abrazándolo fuertemente-

-_eres mi amo, es lógico no?_ –una sonrisa por respuesta de su dueño-

-por estas cosas quería hablar contigo –habló el galo quintándose la chaqueta para ponérsela al chico- quiero que te mudes con nosotros

-q-qué? –el ojivioleta abrió sus ojos sorprendido- es broma no?

-of course no –el inglés apoyó a su amigo- nuestras casas están unidas por una sala por lo que significa que son la misma, así que te por eso apoyo a la rana ofreciéndote vivir con nosotros

-es como dice Arthur, además si sigues así esquivando toda ayuda que te ofrezco vas a terminar peor mon pettit –le miró a los ojos-

-es que yo…-indeciso como nunca se sentía en esos momentos-

-_Matthew ya es hora de que aceptes ayuda, lo digo por ti no como tu mascota _–le habló el animal mirándole-

-pero…

-él tiene razón Matthew –le dijo Arthur que por alguna extraña razón entendía al animal-

-así que, qué dices Matti? Aceptas? –le dedicó una sonrisa el francés-

-s-sí

Matthew fue a la casa del francés y del inglés, pero ahora también sería su casa, se sentía muy feliz, ya tenía alguien que lo cuidara y que nunca le haría daño, alguien humano porque tenía a Kumajiro, se encargaron de mostrarle la mansión que tenían por casa, del lado derecho estaba Arthur con su pareja Alfred y del izquierdo Francis y ahora Matthew con su oso polar, pasó la noche tranquilo y sumamente feliz, hasta que en la mañana despertó de la manera más aturdente que conocía

-brother! –le gritó Alfred abrazándolo sin importar que estuviera dormido-

-qué?! Quién?! –sorprendido y aturdido por semejante grito-

-no puedo creer que un hero como yo tenga un brother como tú! –le gritó moviéndole los hombros sin consideración-

-de-de qué estás hablando?

-es que Arthur dijo que nos parecemos un poco y por primera vez tiene razón porque, quién sería tan valiente de criar un oso polar como mascota y volverle totalmente inútil!?

-_idiota_ –Kumajiro escuchó eso a pesar de estar en el primer piso comiendo su desayuno-

-ignoraré ese comentario de mí pero déjalo en paz Alfred lo vas a matar –comentó Arthur recién llegando a la habitación-

-Artie~ -el estadounidense se lanzó a abrazarlo siendo esquivado para caer contra la pared del pasillo- lo ciento…

-lamento eso Matt, ya te sientes mejor? –se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta-

-sí, gracias a ustedes –le sonrió-

-me alegra –le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno me retiro, ahí viene la rana –se volteó siendo seguido del muchacho hiperactivo, ahora aceptando un abrazo por detrás que vino de manera más delicada-

-soy Francis chéri, -entró el galo con una cajita blanca con rallas rojas en la mano- bonjour mon pettit –le saludó mientras se sentaba a un borde de la cama- como amaneciste?

-bien, gracias –le sonrió-

-me alegra, por cierto, quería entregarte esto desde hace algún tiempo y creo que es hora de dártelo –le entregó la cajita-

-esto es…! –se vio sorprendido y sonrojado, era una cadena con un medallón de la hoja canadiense roja con bordes de ligero relieve de oro blanco, sencillo pero muy hermoso y singular-

-es algo que mandé a hacer especialmente para ti, porque eres especial para mí y cuando lo conseguí no fue por capricho –el ojivioleta le miraba atónito y completamente rojo- sino porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que te amo, Matthew se mi pareja por favor –le tomó de las manos esperanzado-

-F-Francis…-le salieron un par de lágrimas de extrema felicidad, no podía hablar, así que sólo asintió tímido pero seguro-

El francés le abrazó fuertemente y emocionado, luego le vio a los ojos nuevamente y le besó, un beso suave y tierno que sorprendió al canadiense pero que le correspondió algo torpe por falta de experiencia pero feliz porque le amaba y mucho, el beso fue intensificado por el mayor que tomó la cintura de su pareja para apegarse más a él que buscaba con ansias a su amor, se separaron jadeantes por la falta de aire y luego más besos franceses en el rostro de Matthew que los recibió con gusto para buscar tímido la boca de este y seguir sintiendo ese dulce sabor que ya se convertía en su delirio; tal vez tuvo que pasar necesidad, dolor y humillación para llegar a ese punto, pero todo valía la pena en cuanto a amor se tratase, porque en esa casa no sólo sería la pareja feliz de Alfred con Arthur, ahora también serían Francis y Matthew quien serían felices por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**# **en Francia oscurece más tarde, por lo que sería normal que inclusive a las nueve de la noche aún haya algo de claridad del día, :mi profesora de francés nos contó parte de su viaje:

**# **Secours s'il vous plaît! Non, arrêter s'il vous plait! = auxilio por favor! No, détente por favor!

**# **tais-toi = cállate

Gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
